Detrás de la sonrisa perfecta
by kristy92
Summary: Hay tres cosas en el mundo que para un hombre significan que el tiempo transcurre más lento: el trabajo, visitas a la suegra y ... Fic participante de la semana korroh


Este fic participa en la semana korroh, hecho sin fines de lucro los personajes no me pertenecen...

* * *

Detrás de la sonrisa perfecta.

Muchos se preguntan como el general Iroh mantiene su sonrisa tan brillante, sus dientes limpios, rectos y de un blanco que te enceguece por algunos segundos cuando su perfectísima dentadura se vislumbra de entre sus labios.

En realidad el general necesito de largos años de entrenamiento para lograr esa sonrisa de concurso, largas horas frente al espejo relajando los músculos, memorizando cada parte en movimiento de su rostro. Gracias a esto es que ahora el general cuenta con un variado repertorio de brillantes muecas, una para cada ocasión, algo de inestimable ayuda en sus diplomáticas reuniones llenas de gente estirada, hipócrita y sensible hasta los callos.

En primera instancia, está la sencilla curvatura, ligera y casi imperceptible, designada para los nobles con los que era su obligación tratar como heredero al trono de la nación, ese diminuto gesto aplicado en el momento correcto era capaz de distender la tensión y comenzar con buen pie las duras jornadas de negociaciones.

Como segundo lugar está la sonrisa de disculpas, ese gesto desenfadado y humilde con la entera capacidad de regresar el buen humor en un ambiente hostil, claro que no se puede olvidar la sonrisa casual, esa inclinada de lado que invoca un curioso hoyuelo en la dura mejilla. Favorita entre las damas claro.

En fin, era precisamente esta la que mostraba el general, frente a una indecisa Korra en aquel brillante y muy soleado día en su patria.

-Vamos cómprelo avatar Korra se merece algo bonito-

-No lo sé general, es muy costoso-

La joven mordía su labio intentando decidirse, el bolso la llamaba desde aquella vitrina, piel roja resplandeciente, ribetes dorados y de un tamaño cómodo y sencillo de llevar.

-¿No le parece demasiado ostentoso?-

El general ahogo un suspiro y se dispuso a emplear más a fondo su sonrisa de manipulación.

-Si eso le parece, entonces no lo compre, es más, como su anfitrión es mi deber, permítame cómprarselo-

-Oh no de ninguna manera el dinero no es problema, pero creo que es un precio obsceno por una simple bolsita-

Iroh aplastó su lengua entre los dientes evitando de esta manera bostezar, llevaba toda la mañana paseando con la joven avatar en busca del vestido apropiado para usar en el baile de gala que ofrecería su madre, el general como cabria esperarse de todo buen caballero, fue voluntario para ser escolta de la señorita.

-¿qué opina?-

-permítame comprárselo, tómelo como una ofrenda de paz de la nación del fuego hacia usted-

Todo esto coronado con la "sonrisa resplandeciente" la máxima entre máximas, una mueca completa de galanura, apostura y todo lo terminado en ura que puedas imaginarte, aquella que pone a babear a las mujeres y hace a los hombres dudar de su sexualidad al encontrarse tal impresión ocasionada por un miembro de su mismo género. Ante aquella visión, Korra giró nuevamente su cabeza hacia la vitrina, miro por última vez el bolso y con una resolución vista únicamente al luchar contra Amón dijo sabiamente…

-Qué perdida de dinero, vamos general aun necesito un par de zapatos que vayan con el vestido-

Entonces el príncipe quedó convertido en piedra mostrando la más absoluta "sonrisa resplandeciente" ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar aquella tortura?

Para Korra era muy profundo el sentimiento de gratitud que tenía por el general, le había ofrecido su más absoluta comprensión, un hombro cálido para llorar sus pocas lágrimas y brazos fuertes para desahogarse tras su rompimiento con Mako.

¿Qué resultó una completa sorpresa para ella?

Si.

La chica ya había tenido tiempo de imaginarse limpiándose los mocos en la bata ceremonial de Tenzin y golpeando a Bolin en entrenamientos sádicos, sacando provecho de la amabilidad del chico obviamente, aunque afortunadamente para estos dos últimos y como un reverendo _cliché_ apareció el príncipe a salvar el día.

Bien, lo que no te mata, te fortalece y aquel amargo trago sirvió para que ahora la frase "que te parta un rayo" ya no quede en simple deseo para la temperamental mujer.

Iroh continuó su camino alcanzando a su protegida, presintiendo la llegada de las mariposas en su estómago, se sintió de pronto un chiquillo con alto riesgo de ser pillado en una travesura, ese sentimiento lejos de ponerlo incomodo le recordó las escasas veces que había llegado a sentirlo en su vida,

-¿Por qué le parece un desperdicio de dinero?-

-Sencillo, no necesito ese bolso realmente, es un despilfarro-

El general asintió decidiendo que era un excelente momento para guardar silencio, la chica continuó su camino secretamente fastidiada de las compras, y maldiciendo internamente tener que asistir a tan aburrido evento, a quien quería engañar, solo…No quería ir sola.

-¿Piensa en ir con alguien?-

Korra se sonrojó furiosamente con la duda corroyendo su interior, ¿Era capaz de ser tan distraída como para decirlo en voz alta? O lo que era peor ¿El general era también un ávido lector de mentes?

Bastante lejos de los pensamientos paranoicos de la joven avatar, desde que la pregunta abandonó sus labios, el príncipe se sintió como un redomado idiota, la chica tenía relativamente poco tiempo de haber acabado su relación y desde entonces si acaso se había despegado de él mismo o Tenzin. ¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza para preguntarle semejante imbecilidad?

-Emm pues… no, en realidad no-

-¿Le gustaría ir conmigo?-

-Quiere decir como…-

-Una cita, quiero una cita con usted…si me lo permite por supuesto-

-Eh…claro ¿por qué no?-

_¿Por qué no? Estupida. Qué bien Korra trátalo como si cualquier cosa, el hombre es un prodigio, encima el heredero de la nación y tu vas y le dices ¿por qué no?_

Nada de eso importaba, la boca de la chica se abrió involuntariamente junto a los ojos azules, estos parecían querer escapar de su cráneo al ver lo increíble.

Iroh sonreía, honestamente, la chica estaba acostumbrada y habituada a cada una de las infames muecas que el muchacho frente a ella practicaba día con día, sin siquiera notarlo una copia idéntica se extendió por su propio rostro delatando la abusada teoría sobre que la sonrisa es contagiosa.

Y el general simplemente lo supo, ahí estaba, la cúspide, a lo que siempre aspiró, sin estar consciente siquiera que él mostraba una igual en todo su esplendor, lo que él veía era la sonrisa perfecta, y detrás de ésta, el rostro del avatar.

* * *

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado si les gustó o no por favor comenten.


End file.
